It is known to overcoat the chrome layer which has been described using a two package system in which an hydroxy-functional polymer is combined with an organic polyisocyanate. This is an unstable system in which the two components react together to form a polyurethane coating. Unfortunately, adhesion to the chrome surface is poor even though isocyanate-curing systems are normally characterized by good adhesion to many substrates. This adverse experience serves to illustrate the difficulty of adhering coatings to chrome surfaces.